Renesmee and Jacob Get Caught
by TwilightSpecialSeries
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob making love to eachother and someone catches them. You have to read to know more! there are parts in here created by Tazamay. She wrote Renesmee and Koko. Check her out! Thank you! **ONE SHOT**


Renesmee and Jacob: Caught Red-Handed

Edward Cullen gracefully walked into his bedroom, only to hear the sound of heavy moaning coming from the home next door, belonging to his daughter Renesmee Cullen and fiancé, Jacob Black.

"Ugh! Oh, oh my gosh! Jake, ugh! Yeah!" Renesmee chanted.

"Damn, Ness, your so tight! Gosh, your awesome!" Jacob responded back.

Edward was in complete utter shock as he had to withstand the sounds of his daughter in this phase. He slowly inched himself to the window having a clear view of his daughters well-tended house.

And all of a sudden, as he could not contain himself any longer and yelled out to the beige house.

"JACOB BLACK! STOP MAKING PUPPIES WITH MY DAUGHTER!"

All of a sudden, the heavy breathing stopped and Edward could hear Renesmee and Jake talked frantically at each other.

"Omigosh, Jake! I can't believe Dad just heard that! What are we gonna do?"

"Chill, Ness, nothing bad is gonna happen when your with me."

Edward scoffed at the remark and opened his sliding glass door, stepped out to the edge of the patio, and listened intensively.

"You don't know that! We are going to be in loads of trouble, Jake!" Renesmee whispered to her Jacob.

"Ness, babe, please calm down, lemme handle this." He said in a reliving tone.

Jake popped up in the window with a towel on, totally prepared for the coming hell.

"Jacob Black! I can not believe your insecure, foolish ways! You two are not even married yet!" Edward started.

"Yeah. But we are engaged. Besides it's perfectly legal! Nothing bad could come from this, Edward." Jake explained.

"Nothing bad? Nothing bad will come of this? Jacob, you are completely unaware of the consequences that could come of this!"

"Mr. Cullen, Jacob said sarcastically, Renesmee and I love each other and this is what is to come. When two people love each-" Edward cut Jake off.

"Excuse me?! Are you trying to give ME the Sex Talk, young man?"

"Wha-what?! Look-"

Renesmee suddenly appeared at the window only to find her father looking absolutely terrifying.

As soon as Edward saw his daughter, all hell broke loose.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Edward yelled.

"Ugh, yes Dad?" She quietly said.

"What on Earth do you think you are doing? I am getting your mother at once!"

"Oh, god." Renesmee's eyes darkened as she was afraid of the future upcoming. "Dammit, Jake! Why the hell must you be so good in bed?"

"It's a gift, babe!" He chuckled.

Renesmee smiled back at him. But that smile disappeared as fast as I came up. Renesmee's mother, Bella, appeared on the deck.

"Ness, Bella calmly said, what's going on, sweetheart?"

"Well…me and Jake where uh…making love….and uh…Dad sort of…heard us…"

"Oh, is that what this is all about, Edward?"

"What? Yes! What do you mean 'Is that what this is all about'?" Edward spoke frantic.

"Edward, Nessie and Jake love each other and when two people love each other they-" Edward cut her off.

"Love, not you too!"

Ugh, Edward, please can we just leave them alone?" Bella pleaded. "They are completely old enough to um…share their bodies with each other."

"Damn straight!" Jake interrupted.

"You better watch yourself, Jacob Black. Or I will personally neuter you with a chainsaw, you moronic mongrel!"

"Dad!" Renemee squeaked.

"Honey, you know I will do anything to protect you." Edward said more calmly.

"Well in that case, you better find yourself a pretty big chainsaw!" Renesmee explained as she took a peak at Jake's towel.

Jake had a big smile on his face.

Edward was about to say something else when Bella stepped in front of him and lead him back into the house. She winked at Renesmee and Jacob as she shut the glass door and closed the drapes.

"See, babe? Everything is alright!" Jacob started.

"Yeah, yeah. I hate to say this, but could you tone it down a bit next time?"

"No promises. But I do have to admit I never thought I'd hear that one." Jake bragged.

"Haha, anyways, what now?"

" I have a pretty good idea." Jake said as he jumped on Renesmee.

" Do share." Renesmee said in a seductive tone.

As dawn started to peak over the mountains, Jake and Nessie continued where they had left off.

Heaving moaning started again.

"JACOB BLACK!" Edward yelled.


End file.
